I Love You Daddy
by SweetAndSensible
Summary: Claire Cooper stared off into the sunset, fresh tears drizzling out her eyes, "I love you Daddy, forever and always,"


**Just a quicky one-shot I thought I'd try, hope you like:D **

"Daddy's coming home today! Daddy's coming home today!" sang 3 year old Claire Cooper. Her mother Sonny just smiled.

"That's right Claire, daddy's done shooting his movie in Paris and is coming home to see you!"

"When Daddy comes home, we're gonna do lots of things! We're gonna sing Daddy's Girl, dance, have tickle fights, play horsy, blow bubbles, play candyland and hula hoops, and he's gonna read me bedtime storys!" Claire said excitedly.

"I bet he'll love doing all of that Claire! Daddy misses his little princess so much!" Sonny told her, causing her to give a big toothy grin.

"Yay! Claire misses daddy lots and lots!" Claire shouted, bouncing on the couches.

"So do I honey, we just got to wait for his plane to land now. How about some TV for now? I think Uncle Nico and Uncle Grady's show is on right now!"

"Yea, yea, yea! Claire loves Uncle Nico and Uncle Grady's show!" Claire beamed as she gave a final jump before sitting down on the couch. That's when the phone started to ring, but Sonny just ignored it, too occupied with Claire to go and answer it.

"Mama, hurry up, were gonna miss the show!" Claire cried.

"I'm coming, just hold your horses Claire!" Sonny laughed. She got the TV remote and turned it on, only to immediately drop it in horror.

_I'm Santiago Heraldo and you're watching Tween Weekly News! I'm here at the LAX with tragic news for fans all across the world... We have just received news that Actor/Singer Chad Dylan Cooper's private jet has crash landed while making it's way from Paris back to LA. Officers inspecting the area have confirmed that no passengers survived, including Chad Dylan Cooper. More information will be released later on death, but for now allow yourself to dedicate this day to The Greatest Actor of Our Generation. I'm Santiago Heraldo, and let us all say Rest In Peace to Chad Dylan Cooper. _

Sonny stared at the now empty screen and pools of tears started to form in her eyes. She fell to her knees and sobbed to the ground, when she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder.

"Mama, how much longer till Daddy comes? I miss him lots!" Claire started to cry. Sonny rubbed her red eyes and looked down at her daughter sadly. She pulled her into a giant hug and traced circles in her back.

"Claire... Daddy won't be coming home tonight," Sonny said with sadness in her voice. Claire had never seen her mama so sad and started to worry.

"Why isn't Daddy coming back tonight?" Claire asked nervously.

Sonny pulled Claire away a little, only so she could look right into her bright blue eyes, "Daddy went to go visit God honey. And God told Daddy that if he stayed, he could watch you grow up and have a nice, happy life. God is going to take care of Daddy now," Sonny said tears trickling down her cheeks. Claire started to really cry after Sonny said this.

"Bu-but, but mama, Claire doesn't have a happy life without Daddy!" Claire whimpered while fresh tears rolled down her soft, rosy cheeks.

"Oh Claire, don't cry! Daddy will always be with you. He will always live in your heart and nothing can change that. Daddy loves his little princess forever and ever," Sonny told Claire as she sniffled. Claire pulled away from Sonny's embrace and walked over to the open window. She looked out into the sunset as tears drizzled from her glistening eyes.

"Claire loves you Daddy, forever and always! I'll miss you lots and lots. I'll miss singing Daddy's girl, I'll miss dancing in circles, I'll miss our tickle fights and when we play horsy, I'll miss blowing bubbles, I'll miss playing candyland and hula hoops, and I'll miss when you read me storys at night. I love you Daddy!" Claire cried.

Claire's little speech caused a flood of emotion to go through Sonny. She needed to get away from reality. She paced around the house, hot tears still running down her face. That's when she looked over at the phone and saw there was one new message. She pressed the play button just as Claire walked in.

"_Sonny, Claire, it's Daddy. I just found out that the engine stopped working and we'll be crash landing. I don't have much time now, but I needed to call and say I love you both sooo sooo much! Sonny, you're my true love, my soul mate, you mean the world to me. You are my Sonshine. Claire, Daddy loves you sooo much! You are the most important thing ever to your mother and I, and right now I need to be extra strong for the two of you. Remember that you're always Daddy's little princess and I will love you forever and ever. Now this isn't goodbye, I'll be with you both every step of the way, I just need you to both know I love you forever-" _and the rest was cut off by a big boom.

Sonny and Claire hugged each other tightly, bawling their eyes out. That's when a sudden breeze caused the window to open wide and soft music could be heard in the distance. Claire looked up giving a small smile.

"See momma, Daddy's here with us right now. He kept his promise and will be with us forever!" Claire grinned, and sure enough Sonny could now hear that the song being played far away was Daddy's Girl.

"Yes Claire, yes he will," Sonny smiled as her eyes glistened and they both looked of into the sunset.


End file.
